The Prophecy
by XxsharpeifanxX
Summary: shannon and dustin's families hat each other but they fall in love what will happen to them?


"**THE PROPHECY"**

Tourist season is beginning. Its May 18,2007 I'm late for work and it's 9:10am. I'm almost there. As I look to the left I see the lake just coming alive with tourist activity. This day reminds me of the first time I saw this majestic lake 8 years ago. I was 16 years old and my family had just inherited a beautiful pale blue old Victorian mansion with white gingerbread trimming and a balcony outside each bedroom. But the most incredible feature to this mansion was that it was located on an island in the middle of Lake George. This island was about one mile from shore and was only about one acre in size. The electricity was furnished by a generator and cooking was done by using propane tanks attached to the stove. In the winter the house was heated by the large fireplaces throughout the house. Looking back now it feels like it was a lifetime ago. Was I really that shy, awkward young girl filled with uncertainty and doom about moving to this strange place?

On that memorable day as I stepped onto the island I was terrified, the island was not much bigger than the structure on it. The only transportation to and from the island was an old motorboat tied to a dock. After our family was settled my father and I decided to go to the mainland to get some groceries. On our way back from grocery shopping we noticed our boat was sinking. We tried to stop it , but we were too late. The boat was totally under water by the time we reached it. My father suggested that we go to the Lake George Marina. As soon as we got there I noticed a tall muscular guy with beautiful sandy blond wavy hair. He looked about my age, maybe a little older ,probably about eighteen. As I stood there I realized that I was staring and then I felt my hands to get all clammy, my armpits started to sweat and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up. What was happening to me, I don't know if I like this feeling. He noticed us and started to walk towards us. When he reached us he introduced himself as Dustin Hoffman. My father asked him if he worked there and he said yes. Later we found out that his father owned the marina. My dad told him what had happened and that we needed a boat. Dustin showed us several boats . He was very knowledgeable and . Dad finally decided on the perfect boat, a Boston Whaler. Evidently it is a popular boat around here. After a short lesson about the boat ,Dad was ready to pay. He gave Dustin his American Express card as Dustin walked into a small room ,he said that he would return in a few minutes. While we were waiting my father said to take his cell phone and call my mother. I told her what happened and that we would be late. When I was done talking on the phone I noticed my father and another man fighting. As I reached the two men, I heard yelling and cursing, ending with a tall thin man telling my dad to get out and never return. When we got outside I asked my dad what had happened. He said was that the family that owned the marina was "no good'' and that I should stay away from them. When I asked my dad how we were going to get home all he said was that he wasn't sure. That's when I burst into tears. While I was crying, Dustin came over and said that he would bring us home. At first dad said no, but Dustin was persistent, and father finally yielded. The trip from the mainland to the little island took about ten minutes. I sat in the back of the small boat looking at Dustin and wondering why I have this odd feeling in my stomach. I wanted to say something clever but I couldn't. Heck, I couldn't even speak. The next few days I spent time settling into my new house. I heard dad ordering a new Boston Whaler from another Marina on the mainland. The next few weeks came and went with nothing particular happening. I would occasionally see Dustin on the mainland. I did not know why but I felt that I wanted to be near him. Sometimes I would sense him watching me when he thought I was not looking. One rainy day I decided to explore the whole house and get to know my surroundings. I went through every room on every floor saving the basement for last. When I finally reached the basement I noticed a slight discoloration on the wall. When I got closer I saw a strange crack in the wall and decided to examine it. I pushed against it and the wall opened revealing a dark passage way. I went through the long dark hall to see where it led. I was about halfway through when I heard a strange noise .Scared out of my skin, I ran back to the basement, shut the wall ,and ran to the living room. The next morning my dad said that he would be going to town in our new boat and whoever wanted to come was welcome to. Both my mom and I wanted to go so we decided to make it a family day. While in town I noticed a sign that said that there was a Street Fair starting later that evening. I asked my parents if we could go and they said yes. We decided to go home for lunch and pick up our dog. Mom dressed our dog Bluto in a blue sweater for the occasion . When we got there my dad went to look at the Native American items and my mom went to go look at the jewelry. I decided to explore the fair on my own. While I was looking at some beaded scarves I heard somebody whisper hello into my ear. When I turned around I noticed it was Dustin. Suddenly my heart started to beat faster, my hands and my armpits got sweaty and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up again. He apologized for what had happened with his father and offered to buy me a soda. At first I could barely understand what was going on. Gradually, as I listened to Dustin speak, I began to "loosen up". His voice had a strange calming effect on me. I finally brought up what happened at the marina and asked him why our fathers hated each other so much. He said he wasn't sure but he did overhear his dad muttering about some feud between our two families. When I said that I had to go ,we decided to exchange e-mail addresses. Although nothing further was said about the feud that day, we both knew that we must find the truth. That night when I got home I turned on my computer and I looked up my family name. Almost an hour after I started I came across a blog that said that our two families were in a feud It stated that our mansion was promised to George Hoffman by my Aunt Stacey. When I found this I sent it to Dustin as an attachment, then I went to bed. The next morning I woke up , turned on my computer and signed onto my e-mail. I logged on and noticed a new message from Dustin ,saying that he had already seen the same blog. After e-mailing some of my old friends, I turned off my computer and went downstairs for breakfast. When breakfast was finished, I decided to go back to the basement to explore the passage way. This time I was prepared with a flashlight and a bottle of water. Once again when I was halfway through the passage I heard a strange sound but kept going on. At the end of the tunnel I saw an ornate oak door with a large brass key already in the key hole. I was curious so I unlocked the door and went inside. What I saw was a large elegantly furnished room with a mahogany roll top desk and comfortable chair. On top of the desk was an envelope addressed to me. I was curious . I quickly tore open the letter inside and was amazed at the contents. The letter read as follows:

My Dear Shannon,

I was hoping that one day you would find this letter. I am going to explain the feud between the Doherty family and the Hoffman family .All hopes of ending the feud depends upon on your heart. Through the years I have watched you grow into the young woman that you are today. I realized how alike you and I are. That is when I decided it might be time to end this horrid feud. The solution was so obvious. If you and Dustin would meet and fall in love, our families would be joined as they should have been many years ago. The idea came to me be because you and I are so much alike , and Dustin is exactly like his father. It is almost as if we would be given another chance. I truly feel this in my heart. When I was an adolescent my first true love was George Hoffman who is now the owner of the Lake George Marina. We had dreams of some day marrying each other and connecting the marina to this island by the underground tunnel that you are standing in at this moment. We were so in love and wanted to start our lives with the dream of owning a bed and breakfast on the little island and chartering tours from the marina. But our parents forbade us from being together. They quickly arranged a marriage to an older man because he would be able to help out financially. Even after several years of marriage, I was still in love with George. When my husband died I wanted to tell George that I still loved him, but he was married by then. When Martha, George's wife died I couldn't approach him about my love. It was too late for us. One day I found out that I had only three months to live. I contacted George and promised that when I died , I would leave the house to him. Hoping that he would full fill our dream of long ago. I hope by the time you are reading this letter that you had already met George's son Dustin. I know in my heart that once you meet each other , you will fall in love and get married. So it's up to you darling, good luck !

All my love, Aunt Stacey

When I finished the letter I went back to my house and to my room. I knew that I should show it to Dustin but I did not want to make a fool out of myself. Later that night I hid the letter where my parents could not find it, then I went to bed. That night I decided to scan the letter and then send it to Dustin for the sake of my family. After I sent the letter to Dustin I went to help my mother with the groceries. Later on I found two e-mails from Dustin. Both messages were urgent. One said he needed to see me ,and the other said to meet him 7:00pm by the marina. At first I hesitated to say yes but then I decided to go. I went downstairs to ask permission to go to the mainland for a few hours. My parents said yes but to be home by 10:00 P.M. As soon as I reached the marina I saw Dustin and for the first time since I had met him I didn't feel nervous. When I finally reached him he gave me a smile and asked where I had found the letter. That's when I told him about finding the passage way and the room. When I was finished telling my story he said nothing .He stared at me for awhile then kissed me lightly on the lips. He then whispered in my ear that we would be married someday. I felt faint then an overwhelming feeling of joy. First we had to settle this feud once and for all. We decided to meet at Papa's ice cream parlor at 8:00A.M. sharp with our parents. When I got home I asked my parents if we could eat breakfast at Papa's because I had some important news for them. The next morning we arrived Papa's ten minutes early. When my parents noticed that the waitress was seating us at Dustin's table ,my dad refused to go any further. Mom and I finally persuaded him. When we were all seated Dustin and I told our parents about the letter . We both explained how Dustin and I had fallen in love and how aunt Stacey had hoped that we would. After seeing the look on our faces, my parents and Dustin's father decided to end the feud. Everyone started hugging and kissing. The feud was behind us forever.

Dustin and I eventually got married and full filled the second part of Aunt Stacey's dream. Our Bed and breakfast and boat chartering business is a great success. The marina connects to the cave on the little island. Aunt Stacey's little room in the tunnel is now a trendy café that tourists can drive up to in the boats rented from the marina.

Now that I am older, I realize that when I put an end to the feud that was my first step to becoming a strong confident woman. I found true love. Dustin and I live on the little island with our two children. My parents and Dustin's dad have all retired to the mainland. I will always remember that spring when I transformed from a shy, awkward an young girl into confident young woman. More tourists are arriving and want ferry rides. I just arrived at the marina, I'm late but Dustin will understand, he knows that we need to hire more employees because tourist season gets busier every year.


End file.
